Kite
"Attack twice next round." Location by casting Halt on it here, Halt being another treasure in the same dungeon.]] Golden Sun: Kite resides in the optional Vale Cave dungeon area. Right before reaching the area it initially sits on in the cave, you open a chest containing the Halt Psynergy, and as soon as you approach Kite it flys down into an area below. When you reach it, it prevents itself from being caught by flying around the series of rocks opposite of yourself in tandem. When you are positioned exactly parallel of Kite, use your newfound Halt Psynergy to keep it in place so you can run around and collect it. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Kite is found in Yamata City. Move a pillar near the spell-removing dude in the northwest part of the city, then use Crush psynergy on the revealed stone to reveal a passage. Go through the passage and come up through the other exit. When you come up, claim Kite. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 8, base PP by 4, and base Agility by 3. When Kite's battle effect is used, the targeted Adept will be granted two actions the next turn instead of the normal one. The second action the affected Adept will take next turn will always be based on that Adept's Agility divided by 2, for example, Ivan with an Agility of 400 and Garet with an Agility of 100, Ivan performs two normal attacks and Garet performs one, both of Ivan's attacks will be performed before Garet performs his - unless the battle command taken with that action is an effect that ordinarily goes first in a battle regardless of agility, such as the Mars Djinni Flash, in which case the second action's priority decrease will not apply. Ability analysis Kite's ability is a completely unique battle effect both in Golden Sun and The Lost Age, and one that allows for a lot of creative and practical battle maneuvers. Of course, it could be said that the Adept who uses Kite to give another Adept a second action the next turn is using up his own action this turn as a cost, so in general the idea is to use Kite whenever one other particular Adept using two turns worth of actions in a row would be more helpful to the battle as a whole than for the other Adept and Kite's would-be user to simply make use of one turn's worth of action each on his own. One example of a valid endgame usage for Kite on a party that is arranged in their respective mono-elemental classes is for Ivan to use it on Isaac during a boss battle so that the next turn, Isaac can attack with the Gaia Blade twice in a row, which would deal more damage in the long run than just Isaac using it once and Ivan using an offense of his own. Similarly, Ivan can use Kite so that the next turn, Isaac can unleash a Venus Djinni's ability, then at the end of that same turn use a more powerful summon more quickly than he would have otherwise. Still another idea is to use it on Mia so that with one action she can replenish her PP with a Psy Crystal and with the other perform a Psynergy of the Wish Psynergy series. The possibilities with this Djinni are wide-ranging indeed. Note that when the additional second "end-of-turn action" is used to perform an effect that normally hits first in a battle, like the Mars Djinni Flash, the end-of-turn property will not trigger and the effect will still be first, while the first action will play out at its normal speed - so another creative use for Kite is to use it on Garet so that next turn he will select an attack and then use Flash, but will end up using Flash before performing his other "first" attack. Ivan can also use Kite on himself to allow other party members to strike before him so that he may be able to finish off multiple enemies with Jupiter weaknesses with other Djinn during the next turn. In The Lost Age, when Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Kite remains a unique and potentially very potent battle effect, and can become all the more potent in this game thanks to various other, stronger battling options that may be incorporated into a Kite strategy. The most potent of all Kite applications, perhaps, is using it on a Venus Adept equipped with the Sol Blade and enough equipment with Unleash-rate-boosting effects that he will reliably Unleash the Sol Blade's extremely powerful Megiddo attack everytime he physically attacks. Two Megiddos in a row makes a battling approach already suspected of being "broken" even more so, and is a huge help in boss battles. One boss battle in particular where this strategy would be an excellent help is the Star Magician battle, where the Venus Adept may take out two of the pesky Ball minions in one turn and make the battle much more manageable. Name Origin A kite is an object, often used as a toy, that catches the wind to keep itself in the air and is kept from flying away by some string or rope. Since kites require wind in order to work, it makes a natural name for a Jupiter Djinni. Zwei means two in German, referring to the effect of the Djinni. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Dark Dawn Djinn